Hadiah Menang TebakTebakan
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Lily memenangkan tebak mana Hikaru-Kaoru dan bebas memilih satu host untuk menemaninya seharian penuh. slash. yaoi. mungkin sedikit yuri?


Lily membuka korannya. Di halaman pertama terdapat kanji besar-besar yang artinya "TEBAK YANG MANA HIKARU-KAORU HITACHIIN" entah siapa itu Hikaru dan Kaoru, Lily tidak peduli tapi saat iris emeraldnya bergerak ke bawah, dia membaca:

—_yang menang akan mendapatkan satu hari penuh di temani salah satu anggota Host kami. Bebas memilih._

Lily tersenyum. Oke juga. Dia bosan di Jepang sendirian. Mungkin ini akan menarik.

.

.

**Hadiah Menang Tebak-Tebakan**

Rated : T

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : Ouran High School Host Club punya Bisco Hatori

Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling

Saya punya fic ini XD

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

Haruhi yang sudah membaca koran yang di berikan si kembar Hitachiin hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi horror campur pasrah.

"Kyoya-senpai.. ini ide senpai?" kata Haruhi lemah.

Kyoya yang sedang mengawasi Tamaki dengan bosan menoleh, "bukan. Ide Tamaki."

"Bagaimana bisa senpai memasang iklan di koran? Di halaman utama lagi!" kata Haruhi, walau dia merasa dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Keluarga Hitachiin punya kenalan di perusahaan koran itu."

Yeah. Sesuai dugaan.

"Disini di tulis: _Bebas memilih._ Berarti kalau aku yang terpilih aku harus menemani seharian penuh si pemenang? Belum lagi aku tidak tahu si pemenang mau kemana, identitasnya, sifatnya," kata Haruhi pasrah.

"Menarik kan," kata Kyoya tidak peduli.

"Itu berarti hal yang sama akan terjadi pada senpai kan?"

"Sayangnya tidak Haruhi," Kyoya tersenyum mengerikan.

"Aku akan sakit hari itu," gumam Haruhi pelan sekali.

Tapi Kyoya dapat mendengarnya, "tidak datang kutambah hutangmu dua kali lipat."

Hari H.

Halaman luas Ouran sekarang sudah ada panggung dan kursi-kursi berderet untuk peserta yang menunggu. Lily termasuk yang datang awal, di dadanya di sematkan kartu identitas dan nomor peserta.

"Tebak yang mana Hikaru yang mana Kaoru," kata si kembar bersamaan di panggung.

Perempuan berbadan besar itu mengernyitkan wajahnya yang seperti bapak-bapak.

"Ini Kaoru!" kata si perempuan dengan suara membahana, dia menunjuk sebelah kanan.

Segera saja si kembar menjawab, "salah~"

Lily mendengus. Bisa saja si kembar berbohong. Mereka memang identik tapi.. kalau Lily perhatikan lebih seksama lagi yang sebelah kanan itu lebih mendominasi ya? Sedangkan yang kiri mengikuti yang sebelah kanan.

"Peserta selanjutnya!" kata Suoh Tamaki selaku MC.

Si kembar ditutupi dengan tirai hitam, dan saat di buka mereka berdua sudah duduk kembali.

"Halo Tamaki!" kata Renge, berjalan menaiki panggung.

"Tebak yang mana Hikaru yang mana Kaoru," kata si kembar bersamaan lagi.

Perempuan yang memakai kostum Amane Misa itu mengernyit sembari menatap mereka bergantian.

"Ini Kaoru," katanya seraya menunjuk sebelah kanan juga.

"Salah~" kata mereka berdua kompak.

Renge menggerutu kesal dan berbalik menuruni panggung.

"Peserta selanjutnya!" kata Tamaki riang.

Lily melirik nomor pesertanya: 21. Oh, sekarang giliran dia. Si kembar kembali di tutupi tirai hitam selama beberapa detik.

Lily menaiki tangga ke atas panggung. Sekilas dia mendengar dengusan si kembar dan gumaman "rakyat jelata". Kemarahan Lily bangkit, dengan senang hati Lily akan membongkar rahasia bahwa dia penyihir, tapi sayangnya persoalan Kerahasiaan Penyihir atau apapun itu termasuk serius, maka niat itu ia urungkan kembali.

"Tebak yang mana Hikaru yang mana Kaoru," kata si kembar bosan.

Lily menatap mereka berdua cermat. Memang curang karena dia memakai _Legillimens_ kepada mereka berdua. Tapi, _sabodo teuing_ lah dia mau membuktikan kalau dia tidak pantas di ejek.

Lily menyeringai, rupanya sedari tadi si kembar tidak pernah ganti posisi. Selalu yang mendominasi di sebelah kanan.

"Hikaru di kanan, Kaoru di kiri," katanya penuh kemenangan.

Saat si kembar buka mulut untuk bicara ia tahu si kembar akan membohonginya, maka dia berkata, "tidak usah bohong. Aku tahu aku benar. Hikaru di kanan, dan Kaoru di kiri."

Si kembar saling pandang. Yang bisa membedakan mereka hanya Haruhi dan mereka menerimanya. Tapi mereka tidak sudi ada orang asing yang bisa membedakan mereka.

"Benar," kata Kaoru yang sepertinya sudah mengambil keputusan hasil diskusi melalui kontak mata.

Peserta yang lain bersorak mencela. _Bodyguard_ yang sudah di siapkan Kyoya yang tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini langsung bertindak.

"Pemenangnya adalah—" Tamaki membaca kartu identitas Lily, "Lily Evans!"

Lily di bawa ke balik panggung.

"Silahkan pilih!" kata Tamaki layaknya pedagang sayur.

Tamaki sudah berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Dia memakai jas buntut yang mewah. Tamaki terlihat tampan sebenarnya.

"Ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku, _My Lady?"_ Tamaki membungkuk hormat seperti butler. Lalu tersenyum menawan yang biasanya akan membuat perempuan-perempuan pingsan.

"_Nope_."

Tamaki seperti disambar petir. Dia jongkok di pojokan dengan aura suram. Lily sengaja tidak memperhatikan Tamaki. Dia bertemu pandang dengan laki-laki tinggi. Si laki-laki hanya mengangguk.

Mori-senpai memakai jas hitam dan kemeja hitam. Di sampingnya Honey-senpai nyengir lebar kepada Lily.

"Lil-chan!" kata Honey-senpai sembari memeluk Lily.

Awalnya Lily keberatan, tapi begitu melihat wajah imut Honey-senpai hatinya langsung luluh.

"Mau _cake?_" kata Honey-senpai.

Lily menggelengkan kepala, "tidak terima kasih."

Dia kembali melihat-lihat. Laki-laki berkacamata dengan aura mengerikan di sekitarnya sedang memandangnya bosan.

"Aku tidak termasuk, maaf," katanya dingin.

Bahkan Lily merasa dia tidak bisa me-_Legillimency_-nya. Tapi itu hanya perasaan, kawan. Kyoya tidak bisa _Occlumency_. Dia Muggle, ingat?

"Atau kau mau bersama kami?" kata si kembar di belakangnya.

Si kembar masih penasaran dengan Lily. Atau tepatnya ingin balas dendam.

Hikaru memegang wajah Kaoru mesra, dia mengecup pipi Kaoru. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau kami seperti ini."

"Hikaru.."

Drama homo mereka pun berlanjut. Tapi Lily hanya menatapnya bosan seperti Haruhi menatap mereka.

"Maaf, di tempat asalku sudah ada sepasang gay betulan. Dan mereka sering bermesraan di tempat umum," kata Lily datar.

Pernyataan ini membuat semua yang ada di sana memandangnya. Gay betulan? Mereka belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Hikaru dan Kaoru hanya pura-pura, ingat? Bahkan Kyoya pun tampak tertarik.

Mungkin ini bisa menjadi refrensi si kembar hingga akting mereka menjadi lebih bagus lagi dan pengunjung pun bertambah dan.. keuntungan akan berlipat ganda! Kurang lebih seperti itu yang di pikirkan Kyoya.

"Di mana tempat asalmu?" tanya Tamaki penasaran. Dia lupa dia masih ngambek.

"London, Inggris."

Mereka ber-"wow".

"Siapa pasangan gay itu?" tanya Hikaru dan Kaoru dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Temanku."

"Mereka kembar seperti kami? Atau bagaimana?"

"Bukan. Mereka sahabat. Tapi saling suka, begitulah."

"Seperti apa rupa mereka?"

"Yang satu tampan, yang satu manis.."

Lily mulai bingung. Kenapa mereka jadi bertanya tentang Sirius dan Remus sih?

"Siapa namanya?"

Nah loh.

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan ini?"

"_Please, my lady_," kata Tamaki, mulai membuat latar menjadi berbunga-bunga lagi.

Lily memutar bola matanya, "Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin."

Mereka langsung menyerbu laptop Kyoya yang di selamatkan tepat waktu oleh empunya. Kyoya memberikan lirikan tajam yang mengancam. Mereka pun nurut untuk duduk dan membiarkan Kyoya yang mencari informasi.

Lily menghela napas pasrah. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Maaf ya, mereka selalu seperti ini," kata Haruhi.

Ah, dia tidak memperhatikan pemuda ini.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Haruhi dan Lily mengawasi mereka dalam diam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada informasi mengenai Sirius Black, tapi ada segilintir informasi mengenai Remus Lupin," kata Kyoya pelan.

"Remus John Lupin, lahir tanggal 10 Maret, dan ini fotonya," Kyoya menunjukkan kepada mereka yang duduk _lesehan_.

"Di print! Di print!" jerit Tamaki.

Setelah proses nge-print yang heboh, Tamaki langsung berlari ke Lily.

"Betulkah ini Remus Lupin?" katanya.

Disitu Remus tersenyum dan sedang memeluk buku-buku tebal. Dia memakai pakaian Muggle yang lusuh.

"Iya," kata Lily agak bingung. Kapan fotonya bisa ada di internet? Karena setahunya, ibunya yang Muggle gaptek.

"Hanya itu saja yang kudapatkan," kata Kyoya pelan. Dia merasa tertantang. Biasanya dia bisa mendapatkan informasi siapa saja dari _jaringannya_.

"Wow, pasti dia yang jadi _uke_. Walau tampangnya agak _seme_. Tapi senyuman manisnya ini menjurus ke uke," kata Hikaru kepada Kaoru seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Remus.

"Aku setuju. Ini pasti uke," kembarannya manggut-manggut.

"Apa itu uke? Dan seme?" tanya Lily bingung.

"Kau tid—"

"Dia orang Inggris, _dude_," Kaoru menyenggol Hikaru.

"Oh, iya," mereka saling pandang lagi.

"Seme itu yang mendominasi," jelas Hikaru.

"Dan uke yang menerima," jelas Kaoru.

Lily ber-oh ria. Dia langsung mengerti.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong hadiahnya masih berlaku tidak?" kata Lily.

Mereka semua saling pandang. Tapi Kyoya masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kau mendapatkan seluruh anggota host!" ujar Tamaki ceria.

"TIDAAAAKK!"

.

To be continued


End file.
